


QNB-T16

by skyewardsstan_fics (nathyfaith)



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-05
Updated: 2014-04-05
Packaged: 2018-01-18 06:33:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1418514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nathyfaith/pseuds/skyewardsstan_fics
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All they needed was a push in the right direction and perhaps a little bit of truth serum.</p>
            </blockquote>





	QNB-T16

**Author's Note:**

> Another great fanfic by justdrabbles. Enjoy folks!

It was the roughest days they had gone through. SHIELD has sent  _Coulson’s dream team_ , as they liked to call it back in HQ, to one of the hardest mission of the year. It took them 3 days to finish it. Three days in the wild, with no  _real_  food, in the cold, having a wild goose chase. This explained why everyone was slouched in the lounge of the bus, sleeping and drinking.

-

FitzSimmons both sat on the single couch. Simmons was laying above Fitz. Both passed out. They were not field agents, and they were sent out in the field for three days.  _Of course_  they would pass out as soon as they got back to the bus.

Skye was sitting on the end of the long couch, with Ward’s head on her lap. Ward would turn once in a while to take a sip of his scotch, but he would return to Skye’s lap again. She was running her fingers through his hair, while her other hand was holding her drink, resting on Ward’s abs. They were both tired, but not tired enough to fall asleep. So they just kept their eyes busy by looking around, once in while into each others eyes.

May was sitting on the bar next to Coulson, who had his head slumped on his arms across the table. He was tired. They both were. Even the Cavalry couldn’t help but close her eyes once in a while. She nudges Coulson once in a while to drink with her.

When Skye saw Ward was asleep, she got a pillow from the other end, and tried to put it under his head, so she could get a shower. But when she tried, he stirred and got the pillow from her hand, put it above her lap, under his head, and lay again. He turned on his stomach. He put his arm above her knees, and the other snaked around her hip. “Stay,” he whispered, burying his head onto the pillow.

"Yes, Sir." She giggled, still running her fingers through his hair. She could hear him whisper her name in his sleep. She didn’t know why, but it made her blush and smile. But she knew he was asleep, much less drunk.

"You’re drunk, Ward," she whispered, careful not to wake up the two sleeping scientists across them. Ward rolled again, now facing the ceiling. He just held her hand and went back to sleep. Skye couldn’t help but giggle,  _'Drunk Ward was definitely better than sober Ward. He was sweet when he was drunk.'_

It’s been two hours, and everyone was still in the lounge. FitzSimmons transferred to a bigger couch before falling asleep in each other’s arms again. Ward was now awake, but he was still laying on Skye’s lap, staring at her. They both knew that Coulson and May could see them across the bar.

"Ward. Stop staring," Skye whispered. He groaned but he kept staring. She then covered his eyes with her hands and laughed.

This woke up both of the scientists. They didn’t sleep again, but they stayed together, while they reach out for their drinks. They would talk for a while, about science and about the mission, before falling into comfortable silence once again. They heard Ward groan when they saw that Skye’s hand was still over his eyes. Skye was giggling, she put her hand over his eyes again when Ward would put it away.

"Ward. Stop staring," she said again.

"But why?" he whined, pouting.  _'Yup, drunk Ward was definitely cuter than sober Ward,'_  Skye thought.

"Because!" She said, still giggling. She put her hands over his eyes again when he didn’t stop staring. When he groaned again, he could hear FitzSimmons, Coulson & May giggling. But he didn’t mind. He just wanted to stare at Skye. To admire her eyes whenever she’s focusing on something. To see her nose wrinkling when she takes a sip of her drink. To see the blush that formed on her cheeks whenever she looks at him. To admire her lips when she licks it with her tongue after drinking. Damn, he wants to kiss her. _Bad._

"But I want to see you," he whined, putting her hand away from his eyes again.

"Ward, you’ve been with me for the past 3 days. Isn’t that enough?" She asked, smiling down at him while running her fingers through his hair again. "I think you’re drunk. You should get some sleep in your bunk," she said, trying to pull him up, but he just stayed put, looking at her.

"No. Of course, it’s not enough. I won’t ever get tired of looking at your face," he admitted.

"Yeah, you’re definitely drunk." She giggled. "Come on, Ward. Up up! I’ll tuck you in your bed." She tried pulling him up again, but he still stayed put, and pouted. She heard laughing from FitzSimmons and giggles from Coulson & May. "Uh, guys? Help?" She pleaded. But none of them got up, they just stared at the two. ‘ _This is going to be good,_ ' the four thought.

"Will you stay with me in my bunk?" Ward asked her, like a child asking her mommy.

"What? No. I have my own bunk, y’know."

"Then I’ll just stay here. If you won’t come with me to bed, at least here I can stay with you," he spluttered. Skye’s eyes went wide. ‘ _What is going on,’_  she thought. He’s been cold to her the past few weeks. She knows he hasn’t forgiven her yet about the incident with Miles.

"What? Weeks ago, you can’t even look at me. And now you want to stay with me?" She asked, obviously confused. She looked up to her team, they just shrugged.

"I-"

"Ward, you’re drunk. You have to sleep. Let’s have this talk tomorrow when you’re sober, and when you start hating me again." She pulled him again once more, but he was heavy, so he just stayed on her lap.

"I don’t hate you."

"Well, that’s not what your actions are telling me," she snapped back.

"I’m trying, though," he said, pulling his eyes away from her, and looking at the ceiling.

"Trying what, Ward?"

"I’m trying so hard to hate you," he said, sitting up, he put his head on his hands and leaned forward to lean his elbows on his knees. "I’m trying so hard to hate you, but I can’t myself doing so. I’m trying to find other ways for me to ignore you, but every time you walk in, I just want to be so close to you. To have you in my arms. I’m out of excuses to try to hate you. I can’t. Every time you look at me, I just want to put my arms around you and never let you go. Every time you say my name, I just want to tell you to never stop calling my name. Every time you get close to me during training or during meeting, I just want to kiss you for the rest of my life. Every time you make snarky and sarcastic comments, I just want to carry you over my shoulder and tickle you just to see you laugh and smile at me again. I’ve been trying so hard to hate you. I’ve been finding ways on how I can ignore you. But every time I see you, it’s like you’re a magnet, and I see myself getting close to you. I forget everything around whenever I see you. It hurts me to see you struggling. But I thought if I kept pushing you away, I might forget the feelings I have for you. But I guess I was wrong. Because I need you now more than ever," Ward said in one breath, leaving the whole team dumbfounded with his words.

"Truth serum?" Skye asked Coulson and May who were both smirking at the bar.

"You know it." May said, taking a sip from her drink.

"Ward, I-" She turned back to Ward, who was staring at her.

"If you say you don’t feel the same way, I’m going to kiss you to prove you wrong."

"I don’t even know if this is drunk Ward, or truth-serum-drugged Ward, or my bossy SO Ward," she said turning to FitzSimmons who were giggling.

"We’re pretty sure it’s truth-serum-drugged and bossy SO Ward, Skye." The duo answered in unison. "He stopped drinking when he slept."

"Ward," she whispered, looking down at her clasped hands on her lap.

"Skye," Ward whispered back, pulling her chin up to face him, and taking her hands in his. "I love you."

Skye was furious. “What!” she nearly shouted. “You’ve been ignoring me these past few weeks. I’ve been busting my ass off during training. I’ve been through hell every time you glare at me. I’ve been hacking unhackable sites to impress you. And you did that all because you love me?!” She admitted, the truth serum taking its effect, looking at him straight at his eyes, then looking back at the team. FitzSimmons were clearly shocked, but Skye could see the amusement in their eyes. She could see Coulson and May sharing a high-five in the corner of her eye. She turned to face them, and they just shrugged, smiling.

"I did that all because I love you. I can’t stay away from you anymore," Ward said to her. She was trying so hard to see if he was lying, but all she could see was sincerity in his eyes.

"You moron. I love you, too." She said, wrapping her arms around his neck. His arms snaked around her waist, and then stood them both up, spinning her around.

"You do?" He asked like a little child again, after pulling away, and holding her waist after he put her down.

"I do. I really do, Agent Ward." She smiled up at him. He leaned down to catch her smiling lips with his own. He cupped her face with his right hand, and held her tightly around her waist with his left arm. She pulled him closer by pulling his neck down.

"I love you," he whispered. Against her lips when they parted, panting for air, forehead leaning against each other. 

"I love you, too," she whispered, before kissing him gently again.

"Well, FitzSimmons," May said, wearing a winning grin on her face. "What do you think?" She said, holding out her hand. FitzSimmons both reached for their pocket and pulled out a 5-dollar bill each and handed it to her.

"What!" Ward said, still holding Skye with an arm around her waist.

"Well, Agent Ward.. I bet that you would be the first to spill," May said, putting 5-dollar in her pocket.

"You see, we also put truth serum into Skye’s drink. But you were the first to spill," Coulson continued, standing beside May. "And FitzSimmons here, thought that Skye would be the first to spill since they thought that Skye had stronger feelings for you." Skye looked at that two scientists who just smiled at her sheepishly.

"And obviously, they were wrong," May added, handing the other 5-dollar bill to Coulson. "On the other hand, Coulson and I always knew that you had greater feelings for Skye. You just had to find out for yourself," May winked at the both of them.

"Well," Skye finally spoke up. "Thank you for this, you guys. Really." She giggled.

"Yeah. Thanks, you guys." Ward said nodding at the team, as he pulled Skye again, hugging her, then kissing her temple.

"No biggie," FitzSimmons said.

"Our pleasure," Coulson said.

"No problem," May said, then continued, "Well, it’s late. It was nice doing business with you," May said looking at FitzSimmons, and left. But before she did, she looked back to Skye and Ward and said, "Not too loud, okay?" And left. Leaving the red-faced couple smiling helplessly.

"Goodnight, team." Coulson headed to his bunk.

"Goodnight, Sir."

"Goodnight, you two lovebirds," Simmons giggled before pulling Fitz to his bunk.

"I love our team." Ward said, sitting down on the couch and pulling Skye to sit on his lap.

"Yeah, me too." she replied, putting her arms around his neck.

"And I love you." he said, kissing the tip of her nose. "I love you, too." she whispered kissing his lips again.

 


End file.
